


Tall Tell Narrative

by DevilAngel657



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilAngel657/pseuds/DevilAngel657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is when I was younger and thought I could try writing, aka transformers and this was the attempt that never managed to start anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Tell Narrative

Kids remember superhero stories like, where the princess is saved, not doing the saving. Well I had once-believe it or not-saved the world from giant alien robots. Yeah, there are evil robots called Decepticons and the good robots are called Autobots. I could go on but, I’m telling you about how it started.  
Yo, my name is Lea Witwicky, 13 years old. I have a big brother Samuel James Witwicky or Sam. I have two loving parents who go by Ronald and Judy Witwicky. We have a chihuahua called Mojo who has a problem. Mom keeps getting him ‘bling’ and added a penthouse to our house for him.   
There is a problem with this entire normalcy. You see, I have this weird tattoo on my back. It looks like a robotic face of some kind. Anyway, my brother will get his first car if he gets this last A on his historical presentation on our grandpa, Archibald Witwicky. They say after his mission to the arctic he got blind and started saying stuff that made no sense, so he went to the mental hospital. We still have his cracked glasses that seem to have something on the cracks.   
My brother came out of school yelling he got an A, such an embarrassing brother. Anyway, my dad just pretended to be going into a porsche but ended up in some junk place. In the end, my brother picked the black and yellow car. Well, it was the only car usable after some shriek happened and all the glass on the cars exploded like someone was doing an opera really high. A couple days later, my brother had somehow lost his ‘new’ car and got in jail during the night. The next thing I know, I find my brother at night, sneaking into his room and giant robots outside. I guess I finally found out what my tattoo is because they explain they are trying to find the allspark, whatever that is, and save this world from the Decepticons. Somehow, I am ‘supposed’ to be an allspark child. I am what is called a technorganic. Apparently, secret agents are in on the leader of evil robots and the allspark, because an Autobot was captured and we’re going to Hoover Dam. That was where the evil robot and allspark was. Then we go rescue the Autobot who takes us to Mission City to hide the allspark from the evil robots with the Autobots. Everything was a blur, an autobot’s legs going off, and suddenly I’m running for my life with the Evil robot of death, Megatron, on my tail. I found out I can change my feet to skates and arms and shoulders have rockets. Then I suddenly end up falling from a roof top and the leader of the good guys catching me. Then saying about putting the allspark in his chest for the greater good. Why did that sound like Dumbledore from Harry Potter? Anyway, he fights Megatron and they are both trying to get the allspark. I had a random idea that was reckless and borderline insane, go to Megatron and put the allspark in his chest. The autobots decided to stay and protect our planet from other Decepticons.   
That was my story of how I saved the Earth from giant alien robots.


End file.
